The Exchange students
by notquitegone
Summary: haha-- no American or Japenese student at Howarts- James and Sirius set off to... a muggle school!
1. Default Chapter

The exchange students.  
  
"Wow," said Sirius   
"I can't believe it. Out of all the people who volunteered, he picked us!" he continued.  
"Yeah," grinned James. "Must have something to do with our charming personality..."  
"Our wonderful wit" continued Sirius  
"Our great looks"  
"Our big brains"  
"Hah!" interrupted Remus. "Big brains? Since when?"  
"Since now!" they shouted in unison.  
"Whatever!" he replied, grinning. "I would say that they picked the worst people.... but Snape entered as well."  
Behind them, they heard a cold voice sneering. "I imagine," it drawled, "that they just wanted rid of you."  
Unsurprisingly, James and Sirius were unaffected by this insult.  
"Ooooh" sang Sirius  
"Someone's a sore loser!" chimed in James.  
Malfoy, the person from whom the insult had come, sniffed angrily and walked off.  
"Good one, boys. Although I hate you soooo much, well, anyone getting one over on Malfoy has to be congratulated!" Lily said, taking some toast and buttering it.  
  
Sirius and James were about to go off to a muggle secondary school in Cleveland, called Sacred Heart. Apparently it was a Catholic School and the head teacher was called Mr Mitchell, and was pleasant enough. It was a mystery to everyone, except Dumbledore, why James and Sirius had been chosen, but they had been, and they were leaving at lunchtime. The boys would be going for two weeks, and learn things like "Macbeth", and maths and physics (Disaster!).  
At precisely 09:09, the best friends, nine minutes late half ran and half stumbled their way to the car that was to take from Hogsmeade (they had gotten a train to there) to their destination, Redcar. James and Sirius, being James and Sirius, weren't in the slightest but bothered about the long journey. They discussed pranks to play on Snape and Malfoy, Filch and Professor Binns. After that they moved onto music, a topic they both knew lots about. (A/N: Time to stretch our imaginations here, dearies! Because although these bands weren't around, we'll pretend!) They were both very into muggle music, so they knew about bands like U2, Alien Ant Farm and Westlife (whom they despised).   
After what was a short time for them and a long time for the poor car driver, the best half (A/N: so I'm biased!!) of the Marauders had arrived at Sacred Heart.  
A plump man in a suit came out to meet James and Sirius. He introduced himself and told them that the class they would be staying with would be 9R, with whom he was sure they'd "Get along marvellously with". They were led along an airy corridor, through an open door, up two flights of dark stairs, through another corridor, around a corner and trough into a medium sized room, where around 28 people were, boy girl boy girl arranged, doing nothing, or whispering across the room, trying to communicate. The teacher was sitting at his desk, writing something in a register. He looked up and smiled.  
"Hello, boys" he said, cheerily. "Nice to meet you. My name's Mr Adamson, and this is my class, 9R. Class!" The class looked up and either smiled, muttered a greeting or shouted a greeting.  
"Right," he started, in a business like manner." You can sit with.... er ...hmmm. Who should I put you with?" He looked around, searching for the right person. He cleared his throat, and said  
"Any volunteers?"   
Two people raised their hands, and Mr Adamson raised an eyebrow.  
"No girls going to offer? Claire? Can they sit with you?" She nodded.  
He beamed. "Right. Okay, James and what was it? ...." He trailed off, but Sirius replied promptly giving Mr Adamson the answer.  
"Sirius," he continued. "Well, here's your planners, and you have to see Mrs Beck tomorrow at lunchtime, which is 11:55. You two can sit behind Claire, who can tell you about our class, and James and James, you two can show the boys the ropes, take them to classes and things, and make them feel welcome."  
The class were looking at Sirius and James, a few of the girls with great interest, including two brown haired girls who had not stopped chattering until Mr Adamson had stop talking., and a blonde haired girl who looked like a complete slut.  
James and Sirius walked over to the table behind Claire, and sat down. She turned her chair around and smiled.  
"So," she said. "I'm Claire."  
  
  
  
  
  
And thank you for reading! Please review, even flames are welcome!  
  
Disclaimer: yeah, yeah you know the deal...I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! And don't even BOTHER suing me, it would be a waste of your money, you wouldn't be able to pay the lawyers fees with all my money! 


	2. two...

The exchange students  
  
Chapter two  
  
"So," she said. "I'm Claire."  
"Hi Claire," they said flashing her a broad grin and a charming voice.  
"So, what's next?" asked James. He looked at the back of his planner, where there was a timetable.   
"History," started Sirius, reading over James' shoulder. "With WHO? Mr what?" he started in a startled voice.  
"Mr Burn," replied Claire, adapting a dreamy look. "Oh, he's soooo gorgeous! He's a great teacher, quite strict but he's reallllly sexy!"  
"Ooooh!" said Sirius grinning sheepishly. "An r and an n can look like an m...."  
A bell rang, and everyone got up. Claire pointed them to two boys, and told them that James and James would probably take them to the lesson, although you could never be sure!  
They walked over to James and James, who grinned and told the boys to follow them. They walked round the corner, through a few classrooms, through a corridor and arrived at a room calling itself "HI2". They walked into the room and stopped at what, they presumed, was the teacher's desk. A slender man of medium height and grey hair looked at them.  
"What do you two hooligans want?" said the teacher, in a light hearted way.  
"We've come to Sacred Heart for a while," began Sirius.  
"To get a taster of your wonderful school," added James grinning.  
"Well," said Mr Burn. "You'd better take a seat a the back there." He pointed to two seats at the back of the classroom.  
Mr Burn asked the girl whom James and Sirius had identified as a slut to fetch them two exercise books from a cupboard at the side of the room. It was a wooden cupboard with lots of little doors. Vicki (that was what Mr Burn had called her) got up, rolled her eyes, got two new books and slammed them down on James and Sirius' table.   
"Hmm," said James. "Now what do you suppose we write on these strange objects?  
"Hmm indeed," replied Sirius.   
Finally, after much debate, they decided on their names, 9R (because that was the from they were staying with) and History, Mr Burn. They listened to Mr Burn explaining all about James Cook and his voyages, and then were set down to work, drawing two maps. Before the end of the lesson, James and Sirius had had a deep conversation with James Bass and James Bryan, (How many James's were there?) And were knowledgeable on the subject of James Cook.  
When James and Sirius had finished their conversation with James and James and were getting bored, the bell rang.   
"Where do we go now?" asked James to James (that's Potter to Bryan)  
"I ain't got a clue" said James, and then continued "Science. Its down the stairs, down the stairs again, along the corridor and up one flight of stairs."  
"So that's one floor below Art?" James asked.  
"Wow," said Bass, looking impressed. "How'd you remember that?"   
"Well, it could've been my superb talent, my big brains... or the fact that I didn't, I just guessed." they all grinned and set off for the Science.  
"Who do you have?" asked Bryan, looking at them as they stepped slowly down the History stairs (they were jam-packed).  
"Mrs Duggan," said Sirius.  
"James has got her" continued Bryan, "She's a right loser... See ya," he said and walked up to a tall girl with ash-blonde hair and started talking to her.  
  
James, Bass and Sirius, Bass in the lead, made their way through a tightly packed corridor of people looking their age. They walked into a medium sized classroom, much smaller than Mr Burns, and James (Bass) sat himself down in the middle row.  
"You two had better go and explain yourselves to Mrs Duggan," he said, grinning at them childishly.  
  
  
Tada! Well, that's it for now :)  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Please? 


End file.
